Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Tajemnica Znikających Ludzi
Szósta część mojego opowiadania. Wspomnę, że piszę je na podstawie przygotowanego przeze mnie scenariusza do RPG. Każdy kto kiedykolwiek grał w gry fabularne typu Warhammer, Neuroshima, czy Kryształy Czasu zrozumie, o co mi chodzi. Historia dość długo się rozkręca, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Cały pokój wypełniał cudowny zapach dobrego jedzenia. Różności, którymi pokryty był ogromny, dębowy stół, mogłyby każdego doprowadzić o świecenie oczu. Znajdowały się tu między innymi: smażone ryby, gotowana jagnięcina i baranina, ziemniaki w zasmażce a nawet, w zasadzie niespotykane u wikingów, warzywa i owoce. Ta wspaniała uczta nie miała miejsca w Twierdzy, lecz w domu wodza, ponieważ była to „prywatna” biesiada, na którą przyszli wszyscy członkowie Smoczej Akademii, Pyskacz, Gronit, no i oczywiście sam wódz. Stoick postanowił lepiej poznać alchemika, którego jego syn tak bardzo uwielbiał. Kowal nie zjawił się na fecie ze względu na starszego mężczyznę, czy przyjaciela. Fakt ojciec Czkawki poprosił go o obecność, lecz tak naprawdę to obietnica sporej wyżerki go przekonała. Ostatecznie kto odmówiłby dobrego jadła. Z początku rozmowa się jakoś nie kleiła, ale kiedy przyszedł czas na jedzenie, atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Wkrótce wszystkie talerze zostały opróżnione. Przejedzeni i zmęczeni biesiadnicy postanowili wyjść z domu i rozkoszować się ostatnimi promykami zachodzącego słońca. Wkrótce Czkawka postanowił przerwać tę nieznośną ciszę. - Czy wpadłeś może na trop kolejnego artefaktu Gronicie? – zapytał nieśmiało. Alchemik podniósł się z trawy i usiadł, opierając się o pień drzewa. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu odpowiedział chłopakowi na pytanie. - Nie chciałem o tym wspominać podczas kolacji, ale owszem. Wiem, gdzie jest ukryty kolejny relikt Irmora – zamilkł na chwilę, tylko po to, aby po chwili dodać – na szczęście ta misja zapowiada się na łatwą. - Łatwa, trudna nieważne – wtrącił Sączysmark – dla mnie i tak będzie prościutka. - Tak się składa, że na ostatniej misji mało się przysłużyłeś – docięła mu Astrid. - Akurat – bronił się Smark – gdyby nie ja, ty i Czkawka wciąż dyndalibyście na tym drzewie. Dziewczyna nie miał ochoty kontynuować rozmowy z Jorgensonem. Bezwładnie rzuciła się z powrotem na trawę i lekko przymknęła oczy. - Mówiłeś, że ta misja będzie prosta – zwrócił się Śledzik do alchemika – ale czy mógłbyś zdradzić coś więcej? Starszy mężczyzna nie wydał się zachwycony, że ktoś ponownie zakłóca jego odpoczynek. Przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy i odetchnął głośno. Spojrzał na pulchnego chłopca i uśmiechnął się. - Udamy się na wyspę położoną jakieś dwieście mil morskich na południe od Berk – zaczął wyjaśniać Gronit – tym razem nie jedziemy jednak w dzicz. Na tej wysepce znajduje się niewielka osada, na której czele stoi Frandrick Barba. Prawdopodobnie jest on w posiadaniu artefaktu, ale na nieszczęście jest bardzo chciwy i nie łatwo będzie go przekonać do oddania nam go. Nie zapowiada się jednak na uganianie się po morderczych lasach, lub mrocznych zamkach. Niemniej jednak to na pewno jest misja na minimalnie dwa dni. - Słyszałaś siostra – zwrócił się Mieczyk do Szpadki – zero zabawy. Ponownie zapadło milczenie. Zaczęło się robić coraz ciemniej. Wkrótce goście zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich domów. W końcu na polance na tyłach domu wodza, pozostał tylko Stoick z synem oraz alchemik. - Czy zostaniesz na noc? – zapytał uprzejmie wódz swojego gościa. - Nie chciałbym, wraz z Longiem, robić kłopotu – odparł Gronit z grzeczności. - Nalegam, abyś został – nie poddawał się Stoick – Teraz, kiedy uwolniłem Tornado mamy wolną stajnie, tam przenocuje twój smok. Mój syn zapewne z radością odstąpi ci swój pokój na jedną noc. Alchemik w końcu przystał na propozycję ojca Czkawki. Lidera Smoczej Akademii nie cieszyła myśl o spaniu na podłodze, ale co zrobić. Trudno. Jedną noc przeżyje. Przyszły wódz wygodnie ułożył się na trawie. Jej źdźbła zaczęły przyjemnie muskać jego twarz. Grunt był jeszcze nasiąknięty ciepłem słonecznym, choć nocny wiatr niósł zimno. Chłopiec przymknął oczy. Takie wylegiwanie się na świeżym powietrzu jest naprawdę bardzo przyjemne, a na pewno przyjemniejsze od leżenia na twardej podłodze, okrytej jedynie kocem. Czkawka nie wiedział ile tak odpoczywał, ale kiedy otworzył już oczy, niebo usłane było gwiazdami. Dlaczego one są tak piękne? Dlaczego przyciągają wzrok bez wyjątku każdego? Zwykłego chłopa, króla, żołdaka, kapłana. Tak tajemnicze i niezbadane. Wręcz idealne. Niepoliczalne, a jednak każda z nich zna swoje miejsce. Powraca zawsze w tym samym czasie. Wartownicy Nocy, to one strzegą porządku i blasku. Trzymają straż nad Mrokiem. Gdyby tylko smoki umiały latać tak daleko. - Piękne są, prawda? – z rozmyślań Czkawkę wyrwał Gronit. Okazało się, że on również położył się na wznak na ziemi – wiesz, niektórzy wróżą z gwiazd. Wierzą, że wyczytają z nich swoją przeszłość. - A nie przyszłość? – dopytał się przyszły wódz. - Jeśli nie znasz przeszłości, to jak chcesz iść dalej? – odparł mu alchemik – nie możesz walczyć mieczem, jeśli nie wiesz jak go trzymać i którą stroną uderzać. Jakiś czas leżeli tak w milczeniu. Dopiero po chwili ciszę ponownie przerwał starszy mężczyzna. - Long opowiedział mi o twoim śnie. - Możemy już nie wracać do tego tematu – powiedział lekko podirytowany chłopak. Miał już dość tego, że Smok Umysłu bezkarnie grzebie mu w głowie. - Wstydzisz się go, prawda? – Gronit zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na prośbę przyszłego wodza – Niepotrzebnie. Równie dobrze mogłyby ci się śnić latające krowy. Fakt, ze snów można wiele wyczytać, ale to nie znaczy, że one coś znaczą. Oczywiście, z jakiejś racji takie obrazy powstały w twojej głowie, ale to wciąż tylko zwykły sen. Przeproszę cię teraz i udam się na spoczynek – powiedział alchemika na pożegnanie. Zatrzymał się jednak na chwilę i rzucił za siebie – na twoim miejscu wziąłbym jednak ten sen na poważnie. Chłopiec chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć Gronitowi, ale za nic nie miał pojęcia co. Chwilę później również poszedł spać. Noc spędzona na podłodze, w skutkach, zawsze kończy się tak samo – bólem pleców i zesztywniałym karkiem. Te obie „przyjemności” spotkały Czkawkę z samego rana. Chłopak podniósł się na knykciach i usiadł, wciąż przykryty kocem. Rozejrzał się dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Powoli świat stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Obok niego, zwinięty w kłębek, spał Szczerbatek. Przyszły wódz uśmiechnął się na widok smoka i pogłaskał go po głowie, a ponieważ Nocna Furia miała lekki sen, od razu się obudziła. - Dzień dobry Mordko – powiedział Czkawka do swojego smoka. Szczerbatek powoli wstał ze swojego legowiska, na jedną noc i podszedł w okolice dębowego stołu, gdzie usiadł na podłodze. Patrzył się swojemu panu prosto w oczy. - Ech, ty głodomorze – zaśmiał się chłopiec i wstał. - Nie należysz do rannych ptaszków, co – dopiero teraz przyszły wódz zorientował się, że przy stole siedzi Gronit – twój ojciec jakieś półgodziny temu wyszedł. Mówił, że ma dużo spraw do załatwienia. W czasie, kiedy alchemik mówił, lider Smoczej Akademii podał sporej wielkości kosz pełen ryb swojemu podniebnemu wierzchowcowi. - Ja zaś – ciągnął starszy mężczyzna – czekałem, aż się obudzisz – mówiąc to, Gronit podsunął Czkawce talerz ze śniadaniem. - Dlaczego – zapytał chłopiec, szykując się do jedzenia. - Jak tylko zjesz, pójdziemy po twoich przyjaciół i będziemy się zbierać – odparł alchemik – daleka droga przed nami. Pamiętasz? – ponieważ przyszły wódz miał usta wypełnione jedzeniem, zamiast odpowiedzieć, pokiwał głową – Bardzo mnie to cieszy – wkrótce talerz przyszłego wodza był już pusty – Long – zwrócił się Gronit do swojego smoka, który do tej pory cicho leżał w okolicy okna – bądź łaskaw przyprowadzić tu wszystkich członków Smoczej Akademii. Smok pochylił łeb i wyszedł z domu. - Poczekamy na nich na zewnątrz – zadecydował alchemik i wyszedł na dwór. W jego ślady poszli Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Pogoda okazała się może nie najlepsza, ale trudno narzekać. Niebo było pochmurne, a lekki wiaterek zdawał się zbyt słaby, aby je rozwiać. Cóż, grunt, że nie pada. Wkrótce przed domem wodza Berk zjawiła się piątka smoczych jeźdźców, wraz ze swymi smokami. - Dziękuję Long – zwrócił się Gronit do niebiesko-fioletowego smoka – zapewne wiecie dlaczego po was posłałem. - Zaczekaj, nie podpowiadaj – szybko odparł Mieczyk. - Już wiem – uradowała się Szpadka – Użyjemy tej statuetki Błękitnego Smoka, żeby zniszczyć tę wioskę, na którą mamy polecieć. - Mówiłem nie podpowiadaj – powiedział zdenerwowany bliźniak i rzucił się z pięściami na siostrę. - Miałem wrażenie, że zadaję proste pytanie – rzekł alchemik, patrząc na bójkę rodzeństwa – posłałem po was, bo chciałem jak najszybciej wyruszyć w kolejną podróż. - Czyli jednak miałem rację – uśmiechnął się Mieczyk, otrzepując ubranie. Gronit uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło i wskoczył na grzbiet swojego smoka. Po chwili w jego ślady poszła reszta smoczych jeźdźców. Widząc, że wszyscy są gotowi do odlotu, starszy mężczyzna dał znak i wzbili się w powietrze. Przez te przeklęte chmury lot nie należał do najłatwiejszych. Na szczęście smoki, które, w warunkach naturalnych, prowadzą nocny tryb życia, doskonale orientowały się nawet w tak niesprzyjających warunkach. Przez cały ten czas, podróżnicy milczeli. Dopiero, kiedy wylecieli z tej chmary biało-szarych obłoków, Śledzik zniszczył tą doskonałą ciszę. - Czyli wyczytałeś o nowym artefakcie w zapiskach Felinora, Gronicie. Czy mógłbyś nam coś o nim powiedzieć? - Tobie chyba nigdy nie skończą się pytania. Prawda? – zaśmiał się alchemik – O kolejnym Dziele Irmora dowiedziałem się od znajomego alchemika, który mieszka w wiosce, do której zmierzamy. Posiadał on imponującą kolekcję starych szpargałów, które zagradzały mu mieszkanie. Szkoda byłoby ich się pozbyć, więc postanowiłem je od niego odkupić. Wśród nich odnalazłem pamiętnik jego dziadka. Poczciwy staruszek wspomniał, że władający w tym czasie wioską Gorger Hocklenback, posiadał niesamowity miecz. Podobno nie tylko można nim było zadać obrażenia. Jego ostrze miało moc zamrożenia napastnika w wielkiej bryle lodu. Początkowo uznałem to za bajeczkę starego bajarza, ale gdy wyczytałem o podobnej broni w zapiskach Felinora, zmieniłem swój punkt widzenia. - Nareszcie – ucieszył się Sączysmark – jakiś przydatny artefakt, a nie zabaweczka. - Nie powinieneś obrażać Dzieł Irmora – skarcił go Gronit. Przez chwilę znowu lecieli w absolutnej ciszy. Dopiero, gdy na horyzoncie ukazał się zarys wyspy, alchemik ponownie przemówił – A niech mnie! Zupełnie zapomniałem wam o tym powiedzieć. Ludzie zamieszkujące tą wioskę uważają smoki za postacie z legend. Cóż, przynajmniej większość tak myśli. - Czyli, że mamy ukryć gdzieś smoki? – dopytywał się Śledzik. - Nie – odparł starszy mężczyzna – najważniejsi ludzie w wiosce wiedzą o ich istnieniu, ale prości chłopi nie. Dlatego szykujcie się na dziwne spojrzenia. - E, tam – machnęła ręką Szpadka – my tak mamy na co dzień. Nie brat? Bliźniak w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. Wkrótce zarys celu ich podróży robił się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Wyspa okazała się naprawdę duża, a wręcz ogromna. W zasadzie w całości była ona porośnięta gęstym lasem. Jedynie przy brzegu nie rosło aż tyle drzew. Sama wioska okazała się nieznacznie mniejsza od Berk. Z plażą łączyła ją szeroka, piaszczysta droga, po której obu stronach stały domy. Gdyby iść nią cały czas prosto, doszłoby się do okrągłego placu, na którego szczycie znajdował się dom z niewielką wieżyczką. Cała osada otoczona była palisadą. Do wioski prowadziły dwa wejścia: jedno od strony morza, drugie od strony lasu. Alchemik zadecydował, że wylądują obok leśnych wrót. Wkrótce wszyscy stali już na ziemi. Przed wejściem do wioski stał strażnik. Ubrany on był w niebieskawą tunikę, po którą nosił kolczugę a na głowie miał hełm. Przy pasie przypasany miał miecz, w rękach zaś trzymał jednorącz halabardę. Na widok Gronita uśmiechnął się. - Witaj alchemiku – powiedział wesoło – szmat czasu minął od naszego ostatniego spotkania – mówiąc to podał mężczyźnie ręką, który czym prędzej ją uścisnął. - I mnie również cieszy twój widok, przyjacielu – odparł jeździec – pozwól, że przedstawię ci moich towarzyszy i ich smoki – alchemik po kolei prezentował strażnikowi poszczególnych jeźdźców i ich wierzchowce. Kiedy skończył mówić wartownik już zapewne pozapominał wszystkie imiona – ten człowiek – zwrócił się do młodych wikingów, wskazując na stróża – to Ander, mój dobry przyjaciel. - Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, po co przybyłeś. – zwrócił się Ander do Gronita. - Przybyliśmy z wizytą do Frandricka – odparł mężczyzna. - Dziwne – powiedział ochroniarz – ja i pozostali strażnicy raczej staramy się unikać rozmów z sołtysem, ale skoro przeleciałeś taki kawał drogi, aby z nim porozmawiać, nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Ander zrobił parę kroków w bok, na znak, że wędrowcy mogą przekroczyć bramy osady. Podróżnicy wyszli na okrągły plac. Wcześniej, to znaczy z powietrza, wydawał się znacznie mniejszy. Dookoła placu również stało parę domów, z tą różnicą, że wydawały się należeć do ludzi bardziej zamożnych, od ty, których chaty stały po obu stronach drogi. Jednym z tych budynków musiała być karczma, gdyż wisiał nad nią szyld „Pod tłustym cielaczkiem”. Kolejny to na pewno kuźnia, bo przecie na co komu w domu palenisko i kowadło. Trudno było określić przeznaczenie reszty budynków. Na placu znalazła się jeszcze jednak rzecz o nieznanym sposobie wykorzystania. Na jego środku stał wysoki i niezbyt gruby słup. Widząc zmieszane spojrzenia młodych wikingów, alchemik postanowił wyjaśnić im, co to jest. - Ten słup to pręgierz – powiedział krótko – ludzie, którzy zrobią coś niezgodnego z prawem, są do niego przywiązywani. Kroki jeźdźców i ich smoków wiodły ku domowi znajdującego się u szczytu placu. Budynek był znacznie większy od innych. Charakteryzował się również niewielką wieżyczką, która nie wyglądała jednak na wysoce użyteczną. Za niska, by coś wypatrzeć, za wąska, by w niej zamieszkać. Może znajdował się tam magazyn, albo spiżarnia. Trudno powiedzieć. Przed wejściem do domu stało kolejnych dwóch strażników a byli oni ubrani tak samo jak Ander. Jeden z nich zatrzymał wędrowców. - Stać! Wejdziecie do sołtysa, ale tylko jeśli zostawicie tu swoją broń. No i oczywiście smoki – dodał nieufnie przypatrując się gadom. - O nie! – sprzeciwił się Sączysmark – nie oddam wam mojego miecza. - W takim razie zostajesz na zewnątrz – zadecydował ochroniarz – reszta, włazić! Zanim się rozmyślę – dorzucił po chwili. Szóstka podróżników zostawiła naburmuszonego Smarka i weszła do środka. Wnętrze okazało się nie być szczególnie ozdobione. Parę stolików, gobelin i drewniana rzeźba przedstawiająca wilka. Gronit zdawał się doskonale znać ten dom, gdyż bez chwili namysłu poszedł ku drzwiom na lewo i pchnął je. Wędrowcy weszli do niewielkiego pokoju, który właściwie cały zajmowało ogromne biurko, za którym siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Można go było wręcz uznać za katolickiego zakonnika, gdyż tyle włosów już mu wypadło, że zdawał się mieć wygoloną tonsurę. Te włosy, które jeszcze się ostały miały szpakowaty kolor. Mężczyzna szczycił się jednak ogromnymi wąsiskami, które niemalże zakrywały mu górną wargę. Ubrany on był w niebieską tunikę, na której wyszyty był wilk. Jego plecy zdobiła czerwona peleryna. Z początku zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na gości, dopiero po chwili odezwał się do nich. - Proszę, proszę, proszę to jednak racja, co mówią o alchemikach. Was to jednak trudno się pozbyć – mężczyzna mówił bardzo wolno, jakby dwa razy chciałby się przyjrzeć każdemu słowu, które wychodzi z jego ust – Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? - Doszły mnie słuchy, że jesteś w posiadaniu pewnego przedmiotu sołtysie Frendricku Barba – powiedział alchemik. Sołtys zaczął się bacznie przyglądać wszystkim tu zgromadzonym. Szczególnie długo przyglądał się metalowej nodze Czkawki. Jakby nigdy metalu na oczy nie widział... - A o jakim przedmiocie mówisz? – zapytał Frandrick nie spuszczając wzroku ze Śledzika. Pulchny chłopak zdawał się bać spojrzenia mężczyzny. - Wiem, że posiadasz Ostrze Chwały – kiedy alchemik wypowiedział te słowa, sołtys automatycznie na niego spojrzał. Wędrowcy mieli wrażenie, że Frandrick chce zabić samym wzrokiem Gronita. - Skąd wiesz o Ostrzu? – wycedził przez zęby. - To nie istotne. Ważne, że jeśli go nie oddasz, wkrótce przyjedzie tu Nagur. Doskonale wiesz, że on nie ma w zwyczaju prosić – mówił jak zawsze spokojnie jeździec Smoka Umysłu. Sołtys wstał i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, gładził, przy tym, swoje ogromne wąsiska. Oczekiwanie, aż coś powie było okropne. W końcu zatrzymał się, otworzył szerzej oczy i zwrócił się do podróżników. - Dobrze – zaczął – oddam wam Ostrze, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem – Frandrick podszedł bliżej wędrowców, jakby bał się, że ktoś go podsłucha – ostatnimi czasy w mojej wiosce zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Jakiś miesiąc temu jeden z myśliwych, Gaan, udał się na polowanie i do tej pory nie wrócił. Uznaliśmy, że zabił go wilk, albo inne dzikie zwierze, ale to nie koniec kłopotów. Dwa tygodnie temu zaginęła córka karczmarza – Rosi, a zaledwie trzy dni temu bez śladu zniknął Bergin, jeden z moich strażników. Oto moja propozycja. Dowiecie się dlaczego z mojej wioski znikają ludzie, a ja w zamian oddam wam Ostrze. - Zgadzamy się na twoje warunki – odparł alchemik, nie konsultując się przedtem z innymi – a teraz wybacz nam, ale musimy już iść. Tak jak powiedział, tak się stało. Kiedy już wyszli z domu odebrali broń i wytłumaczyli Sączysmarkowi, co zaszło w domu sołtysa. Chłopak nie wydał się zadowolony z powodu tak nudnej misji, ale co zrobić. Wkrótce zaczęło się robić ciemno. - Wiem, gdzie spędzimy noc – powiedział Gronit – chodźcie za mną. Alchemik doszedł do jednego z domów, ustawionych przy placu. Przed budynkiem znajdował się niewielki ogródek, w którym rosły aromatyczne zioła. Jeździec Longa zapukał trzykrotnie do drzwi. Po chwili drzwi otwarły się na oścież. Po drugiej stronie stał najwyżej trzydziestosześcioletni jegomość. Miał on czarne włosy i krótką brodę. Podobnie jak Gronit ubrany był w szatę, z tą różnicą, że jego była koloru brązowego. Na widok starszego mężczyzny uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć, Mistrzu – powiedział i uściskał alchemika. Kiedy już puścił Gronita zaczął zadawać pytania – Co cię tu sprowadza i kim są ci młodzieńcy? – zapytał, patrząc na młodych wikingów. - Z zapisków twojego dziadka wyczytałem, że Frandrick posiada jeden z artefaktów Irmora – młodszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, kiedy to usłyszał. Postanowił, że nim zada pytanie, pozwoli skończyć alchemikowi – kiedy się tego dowiedziałem, nie czekałem ani chwili dłużej i przyleciałem tutaj. Jeśli chodzi o nich – wskazał ręką na członków Smoczej Akademii – to moi przyjaciele, pomogą mi zdobyć relikt. Zanim jednak coś powiesz – dodał, widząc, że jego przyjaciel szykuje się aby coś powiedzieć – pozwól, że przedstawię im ciebie. Moi drodzy – rzekł, zwracając się do wikingów – oto Wirin jeden z moich braci, to znaczy alchemików. Wirin skłonił się nisko i ponownie się odezwał. - Zakładam, że szukacie miejsca na spoczynek – Gronit pokiwał głową – zapraszam was wszystkich, wraz ze smokami. Wnętrze domu młodego alchemika nie było specjalnie bogate. Przy oknie stał stolik zawalony alchemicznymi instrumentami a obok stał regał z książkami. Na środku izby znajdował się stół, przy którym stały cztery krzesła. W kącie zaś stało niewielkie łóżko, obok którego znajdował się kominek i tyle, nic więcej. Aha, jeszcze półka, na której stały jakieś przedmioty. Wolnego miejsca było jednak za mało, aby mogły pomieścić się wszystkie smoki. - Na tyłach mojego domu jest mały, ogrodzony kawałek ziemi – powiedział Wirin, widząc, że za żadne skarby świata, smoki nie pomieszczą się w jego mieszkaniu – tam poślemy Ponocnika, Zębiroga i Longa. Czy mógłbyś się tym zająć? – zapytał patrząc na Śledzika. Pulchny chłopiec od razu zabrał się za wykonanie zadania – zajmijcie się czymś, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję strawę. Szczerbatek usiadł przy ścianie a obok niego przysiadł Czkawka. Wichura również przycupnęła niedaleko Nocnej Furii, jej właścicielka znalazła sobie miejsce blisko smoczego skrzydła. Jak zapewne wiadomo, gdzie Astrid się znajdzie, tam zaraz Sączysmark pogna. Dziewczyna była gotowa na taką ewentualność i przywitała zalotnika ciosem w ramię, po czym wydusiła srogie „Z dala ode mnie”. Smark zamruczał coś pod nosem i usiadł na krześle. Bliźniaki znalazły sobie miejsce obok paleniska. Przecież, czy jest coś lepszego od zabawy żarem? Oczywiście, że jest! Ale w tej chwili zabawa smoczym ogniem odpada, więc trzeba coś wynaleźć. Gronit również usiadł przy stole. Kiedy tylko wrócił Śledzik, wraz ze Sztukamięs usiedli niedaleko stołu alchemicznego. Dwaj alchemicy ucięli sobie pogawędkę. Wkrótce Wirin dowiedział się wszystkiego o młodych wikingach, spotkaniach z Nagurem, wyprawach po artefakty i najnowszej misji. - Ta cała sprawa ze znikającymi ludźmi w ogóle mi się nie podoba – stwierdził młodszy alchemik – po prostu chcę, żeby to się skończyło. - To może zamiast zamartwiać się, zrobiłbyś coś – warknął Sączysmark. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez karcącego spojrzenia Gronita. - Zastanawiam się, czy my również możemy stać się łupem dla tego porywacza – zamartwiał się Śledzik. - Eee, to by było w sumie dobrze – powiedział Mieczyk. Wszyscy, włącznie z jego siostrą obrzucili go zdziwionymi spojrzeniami – gdyby nas porwał wiedzielibyśmy, kto stoi za porwaniami. Co nie? - A jeżeli on zabija, tych których złapie? – wtrąciła Szpadka. - No wiesz ty co! – rzekł brat – teraz, to ja naprawdę chcę, żeby mnie porwał. - Sprawa jest poważna – do dyskusji włączył się Czkawka – musimy szybko rozwiązać tę zagadkę, zabrać Ostrze i trzymać się jak najdalej od Nagura. - Może wśród mieszkańców są jakieś podejrzane osoby. – powiedziała Astrid, patrząc na Wirina. Alchemik właśnie skończył gotować jakąś zupę i podchodził do każdego, aby dać mu miskę wypełnioną aromatycznym, ciepłym płynem. Przez cały czas zdawał się jakiś nieobecny. Ten stan minął mu dopiero, gdy on sam zasiadł przy stole. Wkrótce powiedział. - Największym dziwakiem tej wioski jest Alenol. Całymi dniami siedzi w swoim domu, w zasadzie nikt go nie widział od dwóch miesięcy. Ja jednak często widzę jakąś postać idącą w nocy do lasu. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to właśnie on przemyka się po ciemku. Jest jeszcze Thomas, nie jest niebezpieczny, ale... nie, nie będę wam psuć niespodzianki – powiedział z uśmiechem – stara Saan to najstarsza kobieta w wiosce, ona może dużo wiedzieć. Karczmarz Frandi na pewno zna najświeższe plotki. Możecie również porozmawiać z Rurikiem, jest on dowódcą straży. To on również dokonuje egzekucji. Mieszka tu też Xar, najlepszy myśliwy pod słońcem. W wiosce mieszka też kowal Gring ze swoją żoną Mari. No i jest jeszcze Rupan... ale o nim nie chcę mówić. - Dlaczego? – zapytał się przyszły wódz. - Sam się dowiesz w swoim czasie – odparł Wirin. Zupa okazała się bardzo smaczna, a przynajmniej lepsza od tych podawanych na Berk. Może i nie była zbyt sycąca, ale chociaż ciepła. Kiedy skończyli jeść, młodszy alchemik zapalił fajkę. Wynurzał się z niej nie dyszący odór tytoniu, lecz jakiś aromatyczny zapach. Coś jakby mięta. Wkrótce czarnowłosy mężczyzna zaczął śpiewać, po chwili dołączył do niego Gronit. '' '' Ponad ośnieżonych szczytów rój, '' ''leciał niegdyś orzeł w bój. '' ''Gdyż zobaczył bystrym okiem, '' ''niebezpieczeństwo nad Wielkim Potokiem. '' ''Kryształowa, wspaniała była tu kiedyś woda i pływała w niej ryb cała sfora. '' ''Dni sielankowe jednak minęły, teraz nie rosną tu nawet kwiaty. '' ''Krew czarna spływa do strumienia, polegli śpią wśród gęstych traw. Wielki dąb jak pochodnia, '' ''oświetla blaskiem kurhan wojów. '' ''Orzeł zapłakał nad doliną, '' ''widząc, że już splugawioną. '' ''Przelana krew skaziła ten Raj, przeć zginął rycerzy rój. '' ''Zwana świętą ich posoka, lecz i tak nie warta złota. '' ''Niedobitek nie chce spojrzeć martwym w twarz, '' ''a umarły błaga o rewanż '' ''Krew czarna spływa do strumienia, polegli śpią wśród gęstych traw. Wielki dąb jak pochodnia, '' ''oświetla blaskiem kurhan wojów. '' Nim mężczyźni skończyli śpiewać, wszyscy członkowie Smoczej Akademii zdążyli już zasnąć. Ta noc nie miała jednak być spokojna. Astrid coś obudziło. Stukot, huk, zły sen, uczucie zimna. Wszystko to mogło spowodować nagłe przebudzenie dziewczyny. Wojowniczka nieprzytomnie rozejrzała się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Niedługo później jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Teraz widziała już niewyraźnie zarysy ludzi śpiących w tym pokoju. Jakiś dziwny dźwięk dobiegł do jej uszu. Nerwowo zaczęła kręcić zaspaną głową po pokoju. Wkrótce zlokalizowała źródło dźwięku. Okazuje się, że Sączysmark i przez sen może ją denerwować. Chłopak okazał się chrapać równie głośno, jak smok ryczy. Ogólnie wszyscy jej przyjaciele spali. Astrid zrozumiała, że zasnąć ponownie będzie bardzo ciężko. A ponieważ nie miała ochoty wysłuchiwać chrapania Smarka, postanowiła wyjść się przewietrzyć. Na dworze było dość zimno. Lekki chłodek wiał z zachodu. Księżyc świecił jasno, ale nie było widać gwiazd. Było bardzo cicho, jakby cały świat się zatrzymał w tej jednej chwili, aby trwała wiecznie. Majestatyczny blask spoczął na połatanych dachach domów i koronach drzew, których za nic nie chciał opuścić, a przynajmniej do końca rządów Nocy. Dziewczyna oparła się plecami o ścianę domu Wirina. Przymknęła oczy. Delektowała się tą chwilą. Fakt, kochała swoich przyjaciół i Wichurę. Może rzadko było to po niej widać, ale taka prawda. To, że czegoś nie okazujemy, nie oznacza, że w głębi serca nie czujemy miłości, strachu i smutku. Niemniej jednak wojowniczka cieszyła się, że nikogo teraz przy niej nie ma. Czasami przyjemnie mieć za towarzysza jedynie swe myśli i duszę. Naraz coś wyrwało ją z tego błogiego stanu. Astrid usłyszała najpierw odgłos kroków, a dopiero po chwili zobaczyła jakąś postać. Jakiś człowiek w długim płaszczu biegł przez wioskę i zmierzał w kierunku lasu. Dziewczyna bez namysłu pobiegła za nim. Wkrótce oboje dotarli do leśnej granicy. Wojowniczka starała się stawiać delikatne kroki, ale czasami nie wszystko wychodzi. Czasami śledzący są wykrywani przez stróżujące psy, pułapki, albo magiczny alarm. Ale nie! Jej nie mogły wykryć zmyślne urządzenia. Ta zakapturzona postać dowiedziała się o jej obecności w chyba najbardziej ograny i prostacki sposób. Blondynka po prostu nadepnęła na patyk, który trzasnął pod jej ciężarem. Nocny podróżnik odwrócił się w jej stronę. Astrid nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy, ponieważ jego oblicze przysłaniał ogromny kaptur. Nagle zaczął coś mówić do dziewczyny. Ten głos. Ochrypły, potworny i głęboki. Na zawsze pozostanie w jej pamięci. - Nie wszystkie tajemnice trzeba poznać – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, człowiek w płaszczu wbiegł do lasu. Bez chwili namysłu wojowniczka wbiegła za nim. Niestety nikogo nie dostrzegła pośród drzew. Dziewczyna ze złości uderzyła pięścią w drzewo (przecież nie zawsze pod ręką jest KTOŚ, kogo można uderzyć) i wróciła do domu alchemika. Kiedy dziewczyna obudziła się rano, była przekonana, że wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy to tylko sen. Kolejny dzień okazał się znacznie ładniejszy od poprzedniego. Niebo było niemalże bezchmurne, a lekki wiatr przynosił ochłodę z północy. Mieszkańcy widocznie zaczynali wcześnie pracować, gdyż kiedy wikingowie i stary alchemik się obudzili, cała wioska stała już na nogach, włącznie z Wirinem, który właśnie kończył przygotowywać śniadanie. - Za bardzo nas rozpieszczasz – zażartował Gronit na widok przygotowanego posiłku. - Rozpieszcza, nie rozpieszcza... nieważne. Grunt, że żarcie dobre – powiedział Sączysmark ładując sobie na talerz kawał szynki – no co? – zapytał na widok zdziwionych spojrzeń Śledzika i Czkawki – głodny jestem. Mniej więcej półgodziny później, zarówno jeźdźcy, jak i ich smoki byli najedzeni i gotowi do rozpoczęcia śledztwa. Starszy alchemik przez chwilę tarmosił swoje wąsy, potem pojeździł ręką po twarzy, aż w końcu przemówił: - Podzielimy się na cztery zespoły po dwie osoby... - Ja i Astrid idziemy razem – przerwał mu Smarki i zalotnie spojrzał na dziewczynę – widzisz, marzenia się spełniają. Wojowniczka bez chwili zwlekania uderzyła chłopaka na tyle mocno w brzuch, że niemalże zwaliła go z nóg. - Uwielbiam jak się ze mną droczy – powiedział Sączysmark przez łzy. - Jak już mówiłem – starał się dokończyć Gronit – podzielimy się na cztery grupy dwuosobowe. Ja pójdę z Wirinem, Czkawka ze Śledzikiem, Mieczyk ze Szpadką, a Astrid przypilnuje Sączysmarka – dziewczyna lekko jęknęła, po czym na widok uradowanego Smarka, nie mogła się powstrzymać od kolejnego uderzenia Jorgensona – waszym zadaniem jest przesłuchanie mieszkańców wioski, natomiast my – wskazał na siebie i młodszego alchemika – udamy się do lasu. - Jeszcze jedna sprawa – wspomniał Wirin – dla mnie smoki to chleb powszedni, ale dla zwykłych chłopów, powód do zawału. Dlatego każdy ze smoków wypije ten eliksir – mężczyzna chwycił za flakonik wypełniony różowym płynem – to mikstura zmniejszająca. Zmniejszymy wasze wierzchowce do rozmiarów kurzego jajka. Spokojnie, efekt jest czasowy – dodał widząc zmieszane twarze jeźdźców – co więcej każdemu dam buteleczkę eliksiru zwiększającego, aby w razie zagrożenia, albo innej sytuacji losowej przywrócić rozmiar swojemu smokowi. Kilka chwil później, każdy z wędrowców mógł spokojnie nosić swojego gadziego przyjaciela na ramieniu. - Pytanko – wtrącił Mieczyk – najpierw mamy bić ludzi maczugami po głowie, a potem pytać. Czy na odwrót? Gronit zaczął nerwowo mrugać. Drugim etapem było poczochranie posiwiałej czupryny. A na koniec alchemik podszedł do ściany i kilka razy uderzył w nią głową. - Może postarajcie się to zrobić bez uderzania ludzi maczugami? – zwrócił się Śledzik do bliźniaków. - Ale dlaczego? – zapytała Szpadka – bez bicia nie ma zabawy. Aby podkreślić słuszność jej słów, wraz z bratem zderzyli się hełmami. - To może już pójdziemy i zaczniemy to śledztwo – zasugerował nieśmiało przyszły wódz. Starszy alchemik odwrócił się od ściany i pokiwał głową. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś go właśnie powiadomił, że zdechł mu żółwik. Śledzik i Czkawka poszli w stronę morza. Co prawda mijali po drodze jakieś osoby, ale z pewnych przyczyn nie mieli powodu, aby z nimi rozmawiać. Jakby wyczuwali, że nie powiedzą im nic ciekawego. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zobaczyli, można wręcz powiedzieć, dziwnego człowieka. On chyba również miał ochotę na rozmowę, bo z szerokim uśmiechem, którego wcześniej nie miał na twarzy, zmierzał, albo raczej kuśtykał, w stronę chłopców. Powodem utykani był brak prawej nogi. Mężczyzna nie sprawił sobie żadnej protezy, więc chodził o lasce. Nawet całkiem zgrabnie. Miał może około czterdziestu pięciu, pięćdziesięciu lat. Włosy miał brązowe z delikatnym prześwitem szarości. Po chwili kuternoga stał już przy młodych wikingach. - Nowi, tak – powiedział z wielkim entuzjazmem – chcecie usłyszeć historię jak dzik rozszarpał mi nogę? - Co? – zapytał Śledzik. Pulchnego blondynka lekko przestraszył ten dziwny człowiek. - Widzicie... albo raczej nie widzicie – wskazał na kikut prawej nogi – tydzień temu pilnowałem swoich owiec a tu nagle z lasu wybiega ogromny dzik i łapie mnie za nogę i szarpie. Ale ja się nie dałem! Wziąłem wielki kił i prosto w łeb go uderzyłem. Rozszarpała mi bestia kończynę, ale to ja tu zwyciężyłem. Czkawka przez chwilę wyglądał jakby go piorun w głowę trzasnął. Wkrótce otrząsnął się z tego stanu i przemówił: - Dobrze panie... – zaczął, ale nie dokończył. - Mówcie mi Thomas – odparł i podał rękę najpierw Śledzikowi, a potem przyszłemu wodzowi. Czyli to miał na myśli Wirin, mówiąc, że nie powie nic o Thomasie, aby niespodzianki nie popsuć. - Ja jestem Czkawka, a to Śledzik – powiedział syn wodza – mam dla ciebie propozycję. Powiesz nam, co wiesz o tych znikających ludziach, a ja w zamian opowiem ci jak ja straciłem nogę. - Świetnie – niemalże krzyknął z radości kulawiec – niestety nie wiem zbyt wiele. Bergin – ostatni z zaginionych – był narzeczonym mojej córki. Wyszedł na popołudniowy patrol dookoła wioski. Niestety już z niego nie wrócił. Szkoda, był dobrym człowiekiem. - Czyli, że pana zdaniem umarł? – zapytał Śledzik, wciąż onieśmielony postawą mężczyzny. - Nie widzę innej opcji – odparł smętnie Thomas, choć wciąż się uśmiechał - teraz kolej na twoją opowieść – zwrócił się do Czkawki. Przyszły wódz odetchnął ciężko. Tak naprawdę to niewiele pamiętał z tego wydarzenia. Jedyne co przypominał sobie to uderzenie ogona Czerwonej Śmierci, upadek ze Szczerbatka, spadanie, uderzenie gorąca i... tyle. Już miał, z bólem serca, opowiedzieć o tym mężczyźnie, gdy usłyszał ten tubalny głos. - Co to za zbiorowisko? – w stronę trójki rozmówców szedł potężny mężczyzna. Miał on brązową brodę, mniej więcej sięgającą do obręczy barkowej. Ubrany był w skórzaną zbroję, a na plecach nosił ogromny dwuręczny topór obosieczny. Spod krzaczastych brwi wyglądała para groźnie wyglądających brązowych oczu. Na jego widok, z twarzy Thomasa zmył się uśmiech. Co więcej mężczyzna wydawał się przerażony. - W-witaj R-r-r-uriku – za jąkał kuternoga – piękny dzień, prawda. Niepokojąco wyglądający mężczyzna nie zwracał uwagi na Thomasa. Zaczął się przyglądać dwójce młodych wikingów. - Coście za jedni – zapytał wpatrzony w smoczych jeźdźców. Śledzik miał minę jakby miał zaraz krzyknąć i uciec w popłochu. Był tylko jeden problem, ze strach nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Czkawce mężczyzna bardzo przypominał ojca i pewnie to był jedyny powód dla którego odważył się odezwać. - Nazywam się Czkawka, a to jest mój przyjaciel Śledzik – brodacz wciąż marszczył brwi i wydawał się być niezadowolony – pochodzimy z wyspy Berk. Przyjechaliśmy tu wczoraj, razem z Gronitem. - Hmm – zamyślił się mężczyzna – więc ten staruch znowu tu jest... Po co przyjechaliście? – widząc przerażone spojrzenie pulchnego blondynka, po chwili jednak dodał – Zresztą nie interesuje mnie to. Dopóki nie zrobicie nic głupiego, możecie spacerować po wiosce. Mężczyzna już miał odejść, gdy dobiegł go cichutki głos Śledzika. - A-a kim p-pan jest – brodacz machinalnie się odwrócił i spojrzał chłopaczkowi prosto w oczy. Jeździec Gronkiela lekko pisnął. - To ja w tym mieście zadaje pytania – powiedział mężczyzna złowieszczo – więc trzymaj język za zębami, bo osobiście ci go utnę. Jeśli jednak musisz wiedzieć, to jestem Rurik. Tymi słowy mężczyzna pożegnał się z zebraną tu trójką osób. Thomas nieśmiało mu pomachał. Po chwili zwrócił się do chłopców: - Straszny, prawda. Rurik jest dowódcą straży i kimś w rodzaju... kata – kulawiec na moment zamilkł, a po chwili z uśmiechem powiedział – może opowiedzieć wam historię jak to dzik rozszarpał mi nogę? - Miło z twojej strony, ale musimy już iść – powiedział szybko przyszły wódz i pociągnął Śledzika za nadgarstek, aby ten wreszcie ruszył się z miejsca. Thomas tak bardzo lubił opowiadać historię o tym jak stracił nogę, że nawet nie zauważył, że dwaj chłopcy już odeszli od niego. Sączysmark i Astrid z początku również szli w stronę morza, ale oni skręcili w jakąś wąską, boczną uliczkę. Tutaj stały dwa domy, oba były w opłakanym stanie. Jeden na pewno był opuszczony, drygi również tak wyglądał, ale przeczucie, że ktoś tam jednak mieszka było zbyt silne. - Myślisz, że ktoś tam mieszka? – zapytała Astrid. Dziewczyna zbyt długo jednak nie otrzymywała odpowiedzi i zaczęła się niecierpliwić – halo, słuchasz mnie. Wojowniczka obejrzała się przez prawe ramię. Co prawda Smark tam stał, ale chyba tylko ciałem. Chłopak wpatrzony był w dziewczynę, jak Czarny Smok w złoto. Całkiem możliwe, że od dawna nie mrugał. - Zawiesiłeś się, czy jak? – zapytała podirytowana blondynka. - No, co mam poradzić, że tak na mnie działasz – odparł Sączysmark. - Oj, żebyś wiedział, jak ty na mnie działasz – rzuciła Astrid, podchodząc do budynku. Dziewczyna zapukała kilka razy do rozpadających się drzwi. Nic się nie stało. Albo raczej do uszu dwójki przyjaciół nie doszedł żaden odgłos. - Nikt tu nie mieszka – stwierdził Jorgenson – chodźmy gdzieś indziej... na przykład nad jezioro, albo na wzórzeeee... Chłopak nie dokończył mówić, gdyż wojowniczka wymierzyła mu cios w brzuch. Po czym zatkała mu usta ręką. Z środka domu zaczął dochodzić do nich odgłos kroków. Jeszcze jeden, kolejny. Zatrzymał się. Po chwili usłyszeli ochrypły głos. - Nie interesuje mnie sprawa, z jaką do mnie przychodzicie. - Mamy tylko kilka pytań – powiedział Astrid. Jedyne co usłyszeli to milczenie. - Spokojnie mała – oznajmił Sączysmark – ja się tym zajmę. Chłopak szarpnął za klamkę od drzwi. Nie ustąpiły. Zaczął opierać się o framugę. Pchał drzwi ramieniem. Nic. Jorgenson uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - Jeszcze chwila. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. Jej spojrzenie mówiło „chcę to zobaczyć”. Smark zrobił parę kroków do tyłu. Postanowił wyważyć drzwi. Wbiegł na nie, ale jedyne co, to lekko się od nich odbił i upadł na plecy. - Tylko... spróbuj – powiedział z ziemi, widząc, że wojowniczka chce coś powiedzieć. Bliźniaki postanowili pozostać w okolicach placu. Wkrótce zaczęli chodzić dookoła niego. - Ty, patrz siostra – powiedział Mieczyk, wskazując na dom sołtysa – mijamy już chyba szósty taki sam budynek. - No – potwierdziła Szpadka – jak lecieliśmy, to ta osada się mniejsza zdawała. Pokrążyli tak jeszcze trochę, aż zobaczyli coś, co nawet im wydało się dziwne. Jakiś dzieciak, góra piętnastoletni, siedział pośród kur. W zasadzie, gdyby tylko siedział, to nie byłoby to takie dziwne, ale on robił coś więcej. Chodził na ugiętych nogach, a ręce miał zarzucone na plecy. Co więcej, co jakiś czas przykładał twarz do ziemi. Czyli w skrócie, zachowywał się jak jeden z kurczaków. - To chyba jakiś test, brat – szepnęła bliźniaczka. - Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Mieczyk. - No wiesz test – powiedziała głośniej Szpadka – ten gość chce nas sprawdzić. - Rozumiem – odarł z uśmiechem bliźniak, po czym wraz z siostrą zderzył się hełmem. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a rodzeństwo również zaczęło udawać drób. Wkrótce, do placu doszedł Czkawka ze Śledzikiem. Choć obaj w swoim życiu dużo niezwykłego widzieli (poczynając od wielkich smoków, po mroczne wyspy), ale ten widok... ten widok, na zawsze pozostanie im w pamięci. - Eee, co wy robicie – zapytał nieśmiało przyszły wódz. - Zdobywamy zaufanie – odparł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Mieczyk. - Nie wiem jak ty – zwrócił się Ingerman do syna Stoicka – ale ja nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem. - Że co robicie? – zapytał jeździec Nocnej Furii. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na słowa Śledzika. Szpadka już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Czkawka jej przerwał – albo z drugiej strony, to nie odpowiadajcie – po chwili zauważył, że nie tylko bliźniaki udają kury. Chłopiec powoli podszedł do trzeciej osoby, która asymilowała się z drobiem i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń – Cześć, nazywam się Czkawka. A ty? Usłyszawszy jakiś głos, chłopak odwrócił głowę w stronę jego źródła. Na widok wyciągniętej ręki zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Przyszły wódz natychmiastowo cofnął rękę. - Skoro on krzyczy, to my chyba też powinniśmy. Co nie? – zapytała się Szpadka brata, który jedynie ochoczo pokiwał głową. Wkrótce cały plac wypełniały odgłosy wrzasków trójki osób. - Spokojnie, uspokój się – starał się udobruchać krzyczącego chłopca syn Stoicka. Wyjący dzieciak ani jednak myślał się uspokoić. Nagle gwałtownie podniósł się z ziemi i pobiegł w stronę drzewa, które rosło obok jakiegoś budynku. Chłopak okazał się być niesamowicie sprawny, bo bez problemowo wspiął się na nie. Bliźniaki również starali się powtórzyć wyczyn krzykacza, ale oni zamiast wejść po pniu, zsunęli się z niego. Okazali się nie być zbyt wyszkoleniu w łażeniu po drzewach. Dzieciak przyczaił się w koronie z liści, jak drapieżnik czyhający na ofiarę. Wkrótce, przyciągnięci odgłosem krzyków, na plac przybyli Sączysmark i Astrid. Bliźniaki siedzieli pod drzewem, a Czkawka i Śledzik, stojąc blisko rodzeństwa, wpatrywali się w górę. Tak, coś tu nie grało. - Znaleźliście Straszliwce? – zapytała Astrid. - Nie – odparł krótko przyszły wódz. Po chwili jednak dodał – w ramach rekompensaty znaleźliśmy łażącego po drzewach krzykacza, który lubi spędzać czas na udawaniu kurczaka. - To... nowość – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Ktoś mi powie, po co sterczymy pod tym drzew... Co jest?! – Sączysmark zaczął mówić, ale jego narzekania przerwał nagły ból. Ktoś czymś w niego rzucił. Jorgenson spojrzał w górę i zobaczył chłopaka siedzącego na drzewie – Kto to? - Miał nam zaraz się przedstawić, ale ci dwaj się zjawili i go spłoszyli – powiedziała Szpadka wskazując na Czkawkę i Śledzika. - Myślę, że to Rupan – stwierdził Ingerman. Na widok zdziwionych spojrzeń przyjaciół, postanowił wyjaśnić swoje przypuszczenia – To przecież jedyna osoba, o której Wirin nie chciał mówić. Wszyscy po cichu poparli jeźdźca Gronkiela. Odwrócili głowy na dosłownie moment, a kiedy znów spojrzeli w koronę drzewa, nikt już na nim nie siedział. Młodzi wikingowie doskonale wiedzieli, że stojąc pod drzewem nie rozwiążą zagadki znikających ludzi, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn, po prostu nie mogli się ruszyć. Jakby jakaś siła wmawiała im, że przeznaczenie spotka ich dokładnie pod tym dębem. W sumie, jest trochę prawdy w tym stwierdzeniu. Nie usłyszeli kroków, ani oddechu, czy skrzypienia podeszwy. Po chwili Smark wzdrygnął się. Ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Z wyciągniętą ręką, stała za nim jakaś staruszka. Uśmiechała się, ale dopiero po chwili przemówiła: - Tyle ja cię szukałam, skarbeczku – powiedziała zachrypłym ze starości głosem do Jorgensona – choć do domu, zrobiłam twoją ulubioną zupkę – powiedziawszy ostatnie słowa, złapała Sączysmarka za nadgarstek i zaczęła go gdzieś ciągnąć. Chłopak sprzeciwiał się i wiercił, ale staruszka była głucha na jego błagania. Ostatecznie ona go tylko zaprosiła na zupkę. - Spójrz – szepnęła na ucho Astrid Czkawce – Sączysmark wreszcie znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na wojowniczkę. Była ona dla niego bardzo ważna, fakt. Ten sen, sprzed kilku dni, nie dawał mu spokoju, fakt. Wciąż miał jeszcze zbyt wiele pytań i obaw. Może kiedyś, w przyszłości, ale po co teraz ryzykować. Przecież w tej chwili to przyjaźń jest najcenniejsza. Tylko dlaczego ona musi na niego aż tak działać? Chłopiec raz jeszcze się uśmiechnął. Chciał coś zrobić. Nie, zrobić to za wiele, ale może coś powiedzieć. Zacząć nieuniknione. Pogawędka. Cokolwiek? Nawet jakieś głupstwo o pogodzie. Zwykłe „prawda”, albo „fakt”. Nie? Ja się do ciebie chłopie nie przyznaję! Pewnie, uśmiechaj się głupkowato, skoro to ci pomaga. Kiedyś jednak nie będziesz już mógł stchórzyć. Po chwili staruszka i Smark weszli na jedną z bocznych uliczek wioski, a pozostali jeźdźcy udali się w stronę karczmy, aby coś zjeść. Babcia zaciągnęła Sączysmark do swojego domu. Ściany obdarte, podłoga poplamiona, odrapane (zapewne przez jakieś zwierze) meble, stół ze sztuczną nogą, oto jak wyglądał jej domu. Starowinka usadowiła chłopaka na wraku dawnego fotelu, po czym zniknęła gdzieś w głębi domu. Smark zdawał się być naprawdę przerażony. Chciał uciec, ale gdy był już gotowy do wyjścia, wróciła babcia. Przyniosła ze sobą miskę, wypełnioną jakąś zupą. Miała ona żółtawy kolor i coś w niej pływało. Chyba warzywa... albo może kurczak? Oba? - Jedz kochanie – zachęcała staruszka Jorgensona do jedzenia. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, po czym delikatnie podniósł łyżkę i nabrał na nią zupy. Kierował ją do ust bardzo ostrożnie, jakby zbyt gwałtowny ruch miał doprowadzić do jej wybuchu. Sączysmark szepnął coś w stylu „raz kozie śmierć” i wlał sobie do gardła żółtawy wywar. Ku jego zdziwieniu zupa okazała się smaczna. Ba! Bardzo smaczna. Po chwili chłopiec opróżnił całą miskę. - Mówiłam, że twoja ulubiona – powiedział babcia. - Za kogo mnie pani bierze? – zapytał Smark. - No jak to za kogo – odparła niemalże oburzona seniorka – za mojego Rupanka. Rupan? Chwila! To przecież on rzucił w niego kamieniem z drzewa. Jakkolwiek to absurdalnie brzmi... Czyli, że ta babinka go wychowuje. Hmm... za stara na matkę. Może to jego babka. Nie, przecież wtedy, by go nie pomyliła. - Kim pani jest dla Rupana? – dopytywał się Jorgenson. - Nie pamiętasz? – zmartwiła się staruszka – przecież jestem twoją przyszywaną babcią. - Przyszywaną? - No... tak – odpowiedziała starowinka – ktoś porzucił cię w lesie, Na szczęście akurat przechodziłam obok. Zlitowałam się nad tobą i przygarnęłam cię. Po wielu próbach Sączysmark wywalczył sobie pozwolenie na opuszczenie domu. W tym samym, czasie pozostali smoczy jeźdźcy siedzieli przy stole w karczmie i kończyli jeść potrawkę z barana. Może i nie wyglądała zbyt estetycznie, ale przynajmniej była dobra. Karczmarz Frandi wkrótce przyszedł sprzątnąć pusty talerz po daniu, kiedy tylko podszedł do stołu, Czkawka poprosił go o krótką rozmowę. - Co mogę dla was zrobić? – zapytał, gdy tylko odniósł talerz na zaplecze karczmy. - Nie wiem jak ty siostra – powiedział Mieczyk – ale ja, to bym nowym hełmem nie poskąpił. - Proszę ich nie słuchać – wtrąciła Astrid, widząc zmarszczone brwi karczmarza – chcieliśmy pana zapytać, co wie o tych zniknięciach. Karczmarz podrapał się po bokobrodach i odetchnął ciężko. - Niestety wiem o nich aż za dużo – powiedział smętnie – druga zaginęła moja córka. - Bardzo na przykro – rzekł cicho Śledzik. - Dziękuję – Frandi miał już łzy w oczach – opowiem wam wszystko... ale za chwilę – oberżysta odszedł na kilka kroków od stolika członków Smoczej Akademii. Po chwili wrócił, ocierając oczy – teraz możemy porozmawiać. Pamiętam tamten dzień bardzo dobrze. Rosi obudziła się rano i zjadła śniadanie. Udała się na łąkę i... już z niej nie wróciła. Karczmarz już miał odejść od stołu, gdy zatrzymał go głos przyszłego wodza. - Czy ta łąka była w lesie? – zapytał Czkawka. - Tak – odparł i odszedł. Ingerman i syn Stoicka wymienili porozumiewawcze wspomnienia, po czym, prawie w tym samym czasie, gwałtownie podnieśli się ze swoich krzeseł. Szczerbatek i Sztukamięs, którzy oczywiście siedzieli na ramionach swoich ludzkich przyjaciołom, spojrzeli z niepokojem na swoich właścicieli. Nie wiedzieli co ich jeźdźcom chodzi po głowach. Astrid potrząsnęła głową, po czym mruknęła pod nosem: - Nie znoszę, gdy oni tak robią – dziewczyna lekko uderzyła pięścią w stół, a następnie wstała z krzesła – Na co czekacie? Idziemy – zwróciła się do bliźniaków, widząc, że nie zauważyli oni braku w szeregach. Czkawka i Śledzik biegli w kierunku domu Wirina, a za nimi podążała wojowniczka i rodzeństwo Mieczyk i Szpadka. Całą tą procesję widział Sączysmark, który dopiero co wyrwał się ze szponów staruszki. - Hej! – krzyknął do przyjaciół – nie interesuje was, że dowiedziałem się czegoś bardzo ciekawego? - My też się czegoś dowiedzieliśmy – odkrzyknęła mu Szpadka – ale jeszcze nie wiemy czego. Smarka zawiodło, że nikt go nie chce wysłuchać. Jęknął tylko i pobiegł za przyjaciółmi. Wkrótce wszyscy znaleźli się przed domem alchemika. Przyszły wódz nacisnął na klamkę i pchnął drzwi. W środku, przy stole, siedział Wirin wpatrzony w jakąś książkę. Na dźwięk skrzypienia drzwi oderwał się od lektury. - Wcześnie wróciliście. Jakiś trop? – zapytał zaciekawiony. - Miałeś pójść z Gronitem – powiedziała podejrzliwie Astrid. - Byłem – odparł – ale Mistrz postanowił udać się w głąb lasu. Ja nie jestem przystosowany do długich dystansów, więc... - Ty coś wiesz – rzekł bezceremonialnie Czkawka. Wirin zmarszczył brwi – Na chwilę przed porwaniem każda osoba znajdowała się w pobliżu lasu. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale to przez niego giną ludzie. Nie wiem również skąd, ale wiem, że ty coś wiesz. Myślę, że to jest dobry moment na zwierzenia, bo skoro Gronit wszedł do lasu, może już z niego nie wyjść. Dlatego proszę, powiedz, co wiesz. Trudno powiedzieć jakie myśli chodziły po głowie młodego alchemika. Wściekłość, smutek, strach, zaniepokojenie, zdziwienie... trudno powiedzieć. Wirin spojrzał na twarze młodych wikingów, odetchnął ciężko i zamknął oczy. - Istnieje pewna legenda – zaczął – według niej dawniej, na tej wyspie, rosło tylko jedno drzewo. Oczywiście nie byle jakie drzewo. Nie jakiś dąb, topola, czy jabłoń, lecz Świetlisty Buk. Podobno Świetliste Buki posadzili sami bogowie. Te drzewa imponują wielkością i rozmiarem, ale nie zostały stworzone po to, aby je podziwiać. Podobno każdy kto dotknie drzewa, nawet śmiertelnie zraniony, natychmiast zostanie uleczony. Niestety, Świetlisty Buk, rosnący na tej wyspie, zbuntował się. Miast leczyć, zabijał, a dokładnie kradł ich siły życiowe. Wkrótce drzewo stało się dostatecznie silne, by móc stworzyć eteryczną postać. Coś jakby ducha, którym mogło kierować. Jak to w legendach bywa, na wyspę przybył tajemniczy wędrowiec. Spędził on noc pod drzewem. Następnego ranka całą wyspę pokrywał głęboki las. Wędrowiec miał użyć mocy drzewa przeciwko niemu samemu, właśnie w ten sposób powstał las, który nas otacza. - Ale, co ta opowieść ma do znikających ludzi? – zapytała Astrid. - Widzisz, las uważa się za ochroniarza tej wioski – odpowiedział Wirin – w zamian za ochronę życzy sobie jednego: ofiary z człowieka. Po ostatnich słowach młodego alchemika zapadła niezręczna cisza. Dopiero kilka chwil później, młodzi wikingowie się otrząsnęli. Często nie byli oni ze sobą zgodni. Co więcej, często się kłócili i sprzeczali. Nierzadko dochodziło też między nimi do bójek. Niemniej jednak choć raz byli zgodni, choć raz, w tym samym czasie, ich serca mocniej zabiły, choć raz, w tym samym czasie, wykrzyknęli to samo słowo: Gronit! Bez słowa Czkawka wybiegł na polankę za domem Wirina, a za nim pobiegła reszta jeźdźców. Młody alchemik również się za nimi udał. Przyszły wódz zdjął malutkiego smoka ze swego ramienia i podał mu eliksir zwiększający. Wkrótce stanął przed nim Szczerbatek. Nocna Furia była ewidentnie oburzona, że ktoś, bez jej zgody, ją zmniejszył. - Nie czas na obrażanie się – powiedział przyjacielowi syn Stoicka – trzeba ratować Gronita. - A jak dokładnie zamierzasz tego dokonać? – zapytał czarnowłosy alchemik, w momencie gdy jeździec siedział już na Szczerbatku. Chłopiec nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. - Ja wiem – wtrącił się Mieczyk – spalimy las! - Świetny pomysł – pochwaliła brata Szpadka – a potem całą wioskę. - To nie czas na wasze pomysły – rzekł Śledzik. - Ani na brawurę – powiedział spokojnie Wirin, patrząc na Czkawkę – potrzebujemy pomocy specjalisty. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Astrid. Ona również powiększyła już swojego smoka. - Pamiętacie jak opowiadałem wam o Alenolu – odparł młody alchemik. Jeźdźcy pokiwali głowami – Nie jest on do końca tylko zwykłym dziwakiem. Jest bardziej kimś w rodzaju nielegalnego alchemika. Nielegalnego, ponieważ nigdy nie wstąpił do Kręgu. Wiem, że prowadzi on różnorakie eksperymenty. Wspominałem wam, że nieraz po nocy wymykał się do lasu. Myślę, że on również zna legendę o lesie. Może nawet wie coś więcej. Sądzę, że powinniście go odwiedzić. - A co z tobą? – zapytał się przyszły wódz Wirina. - Ja i Alenol nie szczycimy się zbyt dobrymi kontaktami – odpowiedział szatyn – Z tego powodu, nie odwiedzę go razem z wami. - Chwila – przerwał Sączysmark – ja i Astrid próbowaliśmy dostać się dzisiaj do, prawdopodobnie, jego domu. Nikt nie chciał nas wpuścić, a drzwi się nie dało wyważyć. - Czasami trzeba ruszyć głową, a nie użyć siły – skarcił Smarka Wirin. Ciekawe, że alchemicy tak bardzo lubią karcić młodego Jorgensona – tym razem Alenol na pewno nie odprawi was z kwitkiem. Ponieważ tym razem powiecie mu, że znacie historię o Świetlistym Buku. Sądzę, że to go zainteresuje. Kiedy młodzi wikingowie byli już na poza domem Wirina Astrid zapytała przyszłego wodza: - Skąd wiedziałeś, że Wirin wie coś o lesie? - Nie wiedziałem – odparł chłopak beztrosko – ale czułem, że coś wie, więc zaryzykowałem. Dziewczyna mogła pochwalić przyjaciela, poklepać po ramieniu, albo po prostu się do niego uśmiechnąć. Ale nie! Po co być kogoś, na przykład, przytulić, skoro można tego kogoś uderzyć w ramię. Kiedy wojowniczka łupnęła przyszłego wodza, chłopiec mógł zareagować tylko w jeden sposób: uśmiechnąć się. Po chwili, wszyscy członkowie Smoczej Akademii stali już pod domem Alenola. Jak na razie tylko Czkawka i Astrid przywrócili swoim smokom naturalne rozmiary. Śledzik już miał podejść i zapukać, lecz odepchnął go Sączysmark. Teraz liczyły się tylko dwie rzeczy: Smark i Te Drzwi. Chłopiec przymrużył oczy i ruszył ku nim. W oczach płonęła mu nienawiść i wściekłość. Stawiał ostrożne i przemyślane kroki. Chyba szykował się do tego starcia z nimi, odkąd został przez nie odepchnięty. Przypominał on stróża prawa, idącego rozprawić się z przestępcą. Naukowca przybliżającego się do niesamowitego odkrycia. Człowieka patrzącego na swoje przeznaczenie, jak na kryształ. Już był obok nich, z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej. Tylko wyciągnąć rękę. Właśnie to zrobił Jorgenson. Wyciągnął rękę zwiniętą w pięść i uderzył kilkakrotnie nią w drzwi. Sączysmark zdawał się triumfować. Po chwili z środka domu, przyjaciele usłyszeli stukot kroków. - Odejdźcie – powiedział jakiś nieprzyjemny głos. - Znamy legendę o lesie – powiedział syn Podłosmarka władczym tonem. Na moment wszystkie głosy i dźwięki zamilkły, aby po chwili znowu zabrzmiały odgłosy kroków. Naraz drzwi skrzypnęły i pojawił się w nich mężczyzna w długim, ciemnym płaszczu. Na głowie to już w ogóle nie miał włosów. No może zostały mu jakieś kępki siwych włosów za uszami. Brody, ani wąsów nie miał. Nie tylko głos i wygląd miał nieprzyjemny, ale i zapach. Jego odór nazwać zapachem, to obraza. Mężczyzna śmierdział czymś w rodzaju podgniłego mięsa, którego zapach próbujesz przełamać wonią ziół polnych. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to stary samotnik cuchnął, czy jego dom. Starzec spojrzał na młodych wikingów swoimi niebieskimi oczami i przemówił tym swoim ochrypłym głosem: - Skoro znacie tajemnicę lasu, wejdźcie. Porozmawiamy. Przyjaciele nieufnie weszli do środka. Szczerbatek ani na krok nie opuszczał swego pana. Teraz, kiedy odzyskał swój rozmiar, był gotowy na każde niebezpieczeństwo. Wichura również chroniła swoją panią. Może nawet aż za bardzo jej pilnowała, bo próbowała wręcz zasłonić jej drogę skrzydłami. Dziewczyna szepnęła coś smoczycy, po chwili Zębacz pozwolił jej wejść do domu. Dom Alenola nie zawiódł smoczych jeźdźców. Wypełniony był książkami i z góry nieokreślonymi przedmiotami. W zasadzie połowa z tych rzeczy jeszcze niedawno żyła. Ta część oczywiście wysoce przykuła uwagę bliźniaków. Starzec usiadł na rozkładającym się fotelu i nakazał gościom usiąść na podłodze. Pogładził chwilę łysą głowę i zaczął mówić: - Rozumiem, że wiecie wszystko o Świetlistych Bukach – podróżnicy pokiwali głowami – czemu więc zawdzięczam tę wizytę? - Jeden z naszych przyjaciół wszedł do lasu i z niego nie wyszedł – odpowiedział Czkawka. - Więc może pójdziecie go szukać – powiedział Alenol, wyraźnie znudzony rozmową. - Kazano nam zgłosić się do ciebie – wtrąciła Astrid – podobno ty wiesz najwięcej o tym lesie. Łysy starzec uśmiechnął się, chyba lubił pochwały. Znowu pogładził się po głowie. Prawdopodobnie miał mętlik w głowie. Wahał się. Powiedzieć, nie powiedzieć, powiedzieć, nie powiedzieć. Po pewnym czasie, podjął decyzję. - Jeśli wasz przyjaciel wszedł do lasu – zaczął – myślę, że tylko jeden sposób może go uratować. Widzicie tamci zaginieni już tutaj nie wrócą. Zakładam, że wasz przyjaciel zniknął dzisiaj, albo wczoraj, bo jeśli zaginął, powiedzmy, trzy dni temu to nie liczcie, że go odnajdziecie. Wracając do sedna. Duch Lasu, tak nazywa się eteryczną postać, stworzoną przez Świetlistego Buka, zapewne więzi waszego znajomego, więc istnieje szansa na uratowanie go. Niestety jest to bardzo ryzykowne. - A niebezpieczne?– wtrącił Mieczyk. - Istnieje ryzyko utraty kończyny?– dopytywała się Szpadka. - Będzie niebezpiecznie?– zapytał się bliźniak. - Już to mówiłeś – powiedziała siostra. - Wiem, kończą mi się pomysły – odparł brat. - Proszę nie zwracać na nich uwagi – powiedziała Astrid, zatykając usta bliźniakom. Alenol potrząsnął głową i kontynuował swoją opowieść. - Jedynym sposobem jest rozmowa z Duchem. Oczywiście nie jest to takie proste. Mam, co prawda, wszystkie potrzebne składniki, ale to nie w odnalezieniu ich zawsze tkwił problem. Jedno z was musi się poświęcić. - Poświęcić? – zapytał Śledzik ze strachem. - Tak – odparł Alenol – jedno z was musi stać się duchem. Oczywiście proces jest odwracalny. Pytanie jest tylko jedno, kto z was się poświęci? Wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się po pozostałych. Kto się zgłosi? Kto się poświęci? Napięcie robiło się nie do zniesienia. Zaczęło się robić strasznie gorąco. Trudno powiedzieć, czy każdy chciał się zgłosić, czy każdy się bał. - Zgłaszam się na ochotnika – powiedział Czkawka. Starzec dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Podrapał się w głowę i powiedział. - Gratuluję odwagi, ale obawiam się, że ciebie nie mogę zmienić w Ducha – rzekł Alenol – masz metalową nogę, a metal niweluje działanie niektórych zaklęć. Ktoś inny musi to zrobić. - W takim razie ja to zrobię – zgłosiła się Astrid. Zrobiło się cicho. Ciszę przerwał dopiero głos starca. - Jesteś pewna? Dziewczyna na chwilę się zawiesiła. Rzadko jej się to zdarzało, ale teraz miała wątpliwości. Przecież coś może pójść nie tak. Zaklęcie może nie zadziałać, albo Alenol nie da rady jej sprowadzić z powrotem. Jest tyle opcji i obiekcji, wątpliwości i strachów. Wojowniczce mocniej zabiło serce, chyba nawet zrobiła się czerwona. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła ciężko. Po czym powiedziała: - Tak, jestem pewna. Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Podziwiał jej odwagę. Przecież ona nie musi tego robić. Śledzik poklepał ją po ramieniu. Dziewczynę chyba zdenerwował ten gest, bo uderzyła chłopca w brzuch. Ona ewidentnie nie lubiła, jak ktoś się nad nią litował. Sączysmark prychnął pod nosem, po czym powiedział: - Sam chciałem się zgłosić, ale ona mnie ubiegła. Alenol wstał z fotela i podszedł do stołu pod zabitym oknem. Zaczął coś mieszać. Chyba utarł jakieś rośliny, ale na pewno dosypał jakiś żółty proszek. Po chwili podszedł do Astrid. - Kiedy skończę mówić zaklęcie, zobaczycie wybuch, a ty – zwrócił się do wojowniczki – znikniesz. Blondynka starała się zachować zimną krew, ale widać było, że się boi. Starzec zaczął mówić jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, po chwili coś buchnęło. Dziewczyna czuła się, jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka. Świat, dookoła niej, zdawał się jakby bardziej przejrzysty. Czuła się niezwyciężona, jak gdyby wszystko jej było wolno. Widziała swoich przyjaciół i Alenola. Coś mówili, ale Astrid nie rozumiała ich słów. Miała wrażenie, że jest bardzo daleko od wszystkich, których zna. Choć stali o parę kroków od niej. Mogła wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć Mieczyka w ramię. Chwilę zajęło jej opanowanie własnych nóg, czuła się, jakby znów uczyła się chodzić. Po chwili była gotowa do drogi. Wyszła z domu, a w zasadzie przeniknęła przez ścianę i udała się w stronę lasu. Ludzie, dookoła niej, zdawali się wykonywać ruchy jak gdyby w zwolnionym tępię, a zostawiali po sobie coś w rodzaju białych obłoków. Wszystko było inne. Choć wojowniczka nie znała drogi do Świetlistego Buku, czuła, że idzie w dobrym kierunku. Może Duch Lasu ją wzywał? Dziewczyna przekroczyła leśną granicę i zagłębiła się w morze drzew. Przemierzała leśne ścieżki i bezdroża. Nie spotkała jednak ani jednej żywej duszy. Żadnego leśnika, czy myśliwego, nawet grzybiarza. Świat stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny Wkrótce doszła na niewielką polanę. Nie porastały jej kwiaty, ani krzewy. Nie rosła tu nawet trawa. Wróć! Coś jednak rosło na tej polance. Na jej środku znajdowało się ogromne drzewo. Pień miało tak gruby, że, gdyby w nim dziurę wydrążyć, spokojnie zmieściłoby się tam piętnastu mężczyzn. Liście miało zielone i zdrowe, co więcej zdawały się one lśnić. Jakby się dokładnie przyjrzeć, to całe drzewo lśniło. Po chwili Astrid poczuła dziwny chłód. Jakaś mgiełka przeleciała obok niej. Zatrzymała się przed nią i zaczęła się kręcić wokół własnej osi. Wkrótce pojawił się przed nią mężczyzna w szarej szacie. Miał on długie siwe włosy, ale żadnego zarostu. Wyszczerzył do dziewczyny białe zęby i przemówił: - No proszę – jego był równie lodowaty, jak woda w przerębli – któż to mnie odwiedził? - Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson – odparła wojowniczka. Chyba po raz pierwszy, głos się jej załamał – jestem tu, bo mam do ciebie prośbę. Na moment uśmiech znikł z twarzy Ducha i ponownie zmienił się w mgiełkę. Chwilę później zmaterializował się za plecami wojowniczki. - Po co więc przybywasz? – zapytał z uśmiechem. - Jakiś czas temu do lasu wszedł starszy mężczyzna – zaczęła dziewczyna – ma on długą brodę i niebieską szatę. - Zgadza się – potwierdziła zjawa – był tu taki jegomość. Co więcej jeszcze nie odebrałem mu energii życiowych. - Czy mógłbyś go wypuścić? – zapytała blondynka. Z twarzy Ducha automatycznie zniknął uśmiech. - Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – postawił pytanie. - Porwałeś już wielu ludzi: zdrowych, młodych i silnych. Na co ci starzec? Duch Lasu ponownie zniknęła. Teraz pojawiła się tuż przed dziewczyną. Zjawa pochyliła głowę, by jej twarz znajdowała się na wysokości twarzy Astrid. - Ten staruszek ma w sobie wiele sił życiowych – powiedziało widmo – jest zdecydowanie bardziej pożywny od tych wioskowych chuderlaków. Jak sama widzisz – rzekł, unosząc głowę – nie mogę go wypuścić. Wojowniczka walczyła z samą sobą. Przez jej myśli przeleciało wiele wspomnień, dialogów i osób. Czerwona Śmierć, rodzice, przyjaciele, Wichura, Stoick, Śledzik, Czkawka, Dagur. Chciała płakać i krzyczeć równocześnie. Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Dopiero po chwili wyszeptała te kilka słów: - W takim razie weź mnie zamiast niego. Duch odwrócił i spojrzał dziewczynie w twarz. Wyszczerzył zęby, oczy mu błyszczały. W salonie Alenola panowała głucha cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć, albo po prostu nie chciał nic mówić. Wichura siedziała cichutko w koncie, zdawała się być bardzo smutna. Szczerbatek próbował ją pocieszyć, podstawiał jej jedzenie, dokazywał bezzębnym uśmiechem. Zębacza niestety za nic nie udało się pocieszyć. Sączysmark w ciszy gładził swój miecz ostrzałką. Śledzik przeglądał jakąś książkę, którą zabrał ze sobą z domu. To chyba było coś o botanice, albo o zoologi. Nikt nie pytał, więc chłopiec nic nie mówił. Bliźniaki, jak to bliźniaki, robili coś ogólnie nierozumianego przez społeczeństwo, a nawet przez autora. Sam gospodarz siedział w fotelu i nad czymś dumał. Jedyną osobą, która coś robiła, był Czkawka. Od czasu zniknięcia Astrid, chodził po całym domu, skutecznie tworząc nerwową atmosferę. Dreptał do w prawo, to w lewo, wciąż wpatrzony w podłogę. Ile to rzeczy chodziło mu po głowie. Jego mózg można by aktualnie porównać do składu materiałów wybuchowych, jeden wstrząs, lub mała iskra, a wszystko wyleci w powietrze. Martwił się i to chyba nawet aż za bardzo. Naraz coś wszystkich wytrąciło z równowagi. Rozległ się huk, trochę dymu i na środku pokoju pojawił się Gronit. Wyglądał na obolałego i zmęczonego. Smoczy jeźdźcy bez chwili namysłu ruszyli pomóc alchemikowi. Tylko Alenol stał z tyłu. Śledzik czym prędzej nalał wody do jedynego, nie zniszczonego, kubka i podał ją mężczyźnie. Brodacz łapczywie wypił napój i starał się coś powiedzieć, choć młodzi wikingowie odradzali mu mówić. Gronit jęknął i po kolei wyrzucał z siebie pojedyncze słowa: - On... on... ją porwał... ech... Astrid – na dźwięk tego imienia członkowie Smoczej Akademii nadstawili uszu – Astrid ona... oddała swe życie za moje. Naraz cały świat zawirował. Wszystko jakby powoli ginęło w pustce. Czyżby świat się kończył? Nie. To po prostu kolejna tragedia. Utracić za młodu matkę, to smutne, ale utracić osobę bliską sercu, którą zna się całe życie, to katastrofa. Po czymś takim trudno się podnieść. Nieważne, czy to babcia, wujek, przyjaciel, czy zwierzątko domowe. Jeśli kochasz tę osobę, utrata jej jest jak szrama na sercu, która zdaje się zabliźniać, lecz tak naprawdę coraz bardziej się pogłębia. Trzeba mieć serce z kamienia, by zapomnieć o straconych bliskich. Jednak Astrid jeszcze do nich nie należy. - To jeszcze nie koniec – powiedział przyszły wódz. Starał się zachować powagę, lecz w oczach miał łzy – przecież możesz ją odmienić, wtedy chyba do nas wróci – tu zwrócił się do Alenola. Łysy starzec uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Zaśmiał się cicho i powiedział: - Mógłbym ją sprowadzić z powrotem, lecz zgodnie z umową miałem ją tylko przemienić. Obdarzył smoczych jeźdźców jeszcze jednym obrzydliwym uśmiechem, po czy zniknął. - To podła gnida! – zdenerwował się Sączysmark – i co teraz zrobimy? Gronit zaczął oddychać ciężko i szybko. Starał się coś powiedzieć. - Z-zniszczcie... drzewo... spalcie je – zaczął – jeśli... jeśli nie odebrał jej jeszcze życia... to ona wróci. Czkawka czym prędzej podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył ku Szczerbatkowi. Wsiadł na niego i już miał wyjść z domu, gdy zatrzymał go głos Smarka: - A ty niby dokąd? - Muszę jej pomóc – odparł syn wodza hardo – lecę zniszczyć to drzewo. - LECIMY zniszczyć drzewo – kiedy tylko Jorgenson powiedział to zdanie, przyszły wódz uśmiechnął się. Obaj chłopcy wyszli przed dom Alenola. Sączysmark zdjął z ramienia miniaturkę Ponocnika, by po chwili stanął przed nim Hakokieł w całej ognistej okazałości. Chłopiec wsiadł na smoka i wkrótce obaj byli już w przestworzach. Ten las okazał się być naprawdę ogromny. Zapewne gdyby musieli go przejść, zajęłoby im to szmat czasu. Na szczęście widzieli go z lotu ptaka. Wiedzieli, że szukają wielkiego, samotnego drzewa, lecz takich do dużo w lesie. No może nie koniecznie samotnych, ale o wielki to nietrudno. Zniżali lot, zataczali koła, szukali drzewa przez dobrą godzinę i gdy już mieli stracić nadzieję, znaleźli je. Lśniące drzewo rosnące na samotnej polanie. Chłopcy obniżyli lot na tyle, by znajdować się niewiele ponad koroną Świetlistego Buka. - Na mój znak – powiedział Czkawka – Szczerbatek i Hakokieł dają ognia. Nie wiadomo na co chłopak czekał. Może na odpowiedni moment, albo jakiś znak ze strony drzewa. Albo może na mocniejszy powiew wiatru. W każdym razie po chwili dał sygnał do ostrzału. Oba smoki zaczęły strzelać ognistymi kulami i plazmą. Po chwili wokół drzewa zaczęły się jakby kręcić ogniste pierścienie, które wirowały dookoła. Ogień zaczął powoli trawić całe drzewo. Rozpętała się pożoga. Każdy listek po kolei się zapalał. Jedne bezpośrednio od smoczego ognia, inne za pośrednictwem sąsiednich liści. Każdy jak mała lampeczka, malutki płomień. Czkawka przypomniał sobie słowa nocne pieśni alchemików „''Wielki dąb jak pochodnia/ ''oświetla blaskiem kurhan wojów. ''” Kto wie, może i o palącym się Świetlistym Buku, ktoś kiedyś pieśń napisze. Tyle że ten nie oświetla zbiorowej mogiły, tylko las w którym nie jedna osoba zniknęła bez śladu. Wkrótce i pień zaczął się palić. Nagle coś się pojawiło przed drzewem. Jakby... starzec? W każdym razie, krzyczał wniebogłosy. Biegał jak oszalały, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili odjął je od głowy. Jego twarz płonęła, po chwili ogień przeszedł na dłonie, ramiona, korpus, aż wreszcie nogi. Mężczyzna jeszcze chwilę biegał, tylko po to, by za chwilę stanąć i zniknąć w wielkim rozbłysku żółtego światła. Widok tak jasnego blasku, spowodował, że zarówno jeźdźcy, jaki ich smoki musieli odwrócić wzrok od jego źródła, a kiedy ponownie spojrzeli na polankę, po drzewie nie było ani śladu. Dla odmiany na miejscy dawnego Buka, ktoś leżał. Czkawka bez namysłu podleciał w stronę postaci i zsiadł ze Szczerbatka. Skulona w kłębek, leżała tu Astrid. Przyszły wódz podbiegł do niej i położył sobie jej głowę na kolanach. Starał się coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. Leków – brak, jedzenia – brak, koców – brak, wody... Woda. Przecież miał manierkę z wodą. Zawołał Nocną Furię, gdyż przy smoku został bukłak i wyciągnął manierkę ze skrytki przy siodle. Odkorkował i starał się podać dziewczynie ten życiodajny płyn. Zalał jej, co prawda, całą twarz, lecz metoda przyniosła pożądany efekt. Wojowniczka najpierw zaczęła ruszać powiekami, a dopiero później starał się otworzyć oczy. Jakże przyjemnie było zobaczyć przyjazną twarz. Rozejrzała się jeszcze. Chyba po raz pierwszy i obecność Sączysmarka jej nie przeszkadzała. - Witamy wśród żywych – powiedział Czkawka. Kamień spadł mu z serca. Dziewczyna podniosła się i usiadła obok przyjaciela. Może to dlatego, że nie miała siły, albo po prostu nie miała ochoty, ale nie uderzyła chłopaka. Zamiast tego przytuliła się do przyszłego wodza. Albo chciała to zrobić, albo chciała się upewnić, że na pewno żyje. Nieważne. Syn Stoicka cieszył się, że obyło się bez bicia. Smark burknął pod nosem, coś w stylu „Ja też tu jestem”, ale nie powiedział nic głośno. Czkawka pomógł Astrid wstać. Czuła, że jej lekko nogi miękną, ale robiła dobrą minę, do złej gry. Oboje wsiedli na Szczerbatka, a Smark wrócił na Hakokła. Wkrótce cała trójka była już w wiosce. Przy pomocy smoków, przyjaciele przetransportowali Gronita do Wirina, który czym prędzej zajął się i starszym alchemikiem i wojowniczką. Reszt spędziła spokojnie końcówkę tego dnia. Następnego ranka, wszyscy obudzili się w pełni sprawni. Postanowili, że od razu po śniadaniu udadzą się do sołtysa, by powiadomić go o wykonaniu zadania. W okolicach południa przekroczyli próg domu Frandricka Barby. Poproszono wędrowców, by zaczekali w gabinecie sołtysa. Wkrótce do pokoju weszły ogromne wąsy, a za nimi podreptała reszta Frandricka. Mężczyzna usiadł za biurkiem i czekał na dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. - Spełniliśmy twoje warunki – powiedział Gronit – rozwikłaliśmy zagadkę znikających ludzi. Teraz czas na to, byś wywiązał się ze swojej części umowy. Sołtys zdawał się doskonale poinformowany o wszystkim, albo po prostu ufał uczciwości alchemika. Zresztą to jest nieistotne. Wąsacz zaczął czegoś szukać w szufladkach biurka i po chwili to znalazł. Mężczyzna wyciągnął spore, drewniane pudło. Na jego wieku było coś wyryte, jakieś słowa w dziwnym języku, ale niestety młodzi wikingowie nie umieli ich odczytać. Alchemik pewnie zna ten język. Frandrick podniósł wieko skrzynki. Na czerwonej tkaninie, spoczywał bogato zdobiony miecz. Był to miecz jednoręczny. Miał on grube i lekko zakrzywione ostrze. Jego rękojeść pokrywało kilka przezroczystych klejnocików. Na ostrzu miał wyryte doskonale widoczne słowa „Jam jest nasiąknięty Północnym Chłodem”. Następne> Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone